


Drug Money

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: " “To-san! I need some money~!” Genji chimes, looking down at his father with one of his signature smiles. Where normally Sojiro would give in, unable to deny his youngest son any of the nicest things in life, he decides to take some time today. Satisfy some of his more basic needs and curiosities.“Ahh, little sparrow. Come closer.” Sojiro grabs his youngest son by the waist and pulls him off the table and into his lap. The boy sits sideways in his father’s lap, facing the wall to their left. Sojiro’s hands hold those firms hips tight, keeping his little sparrow from flying away from his own father’s familiar contact. "Genji comes in asking his father for some money for his recreational habits. Sojiro makes him work for it.





	Drug Money

When Genji walks into the office, he is exuding a sense of confidence that immediately catches Sojiro’s eye. Afterall, Genji tended to visit him later in the evening if he was going to pester him for one thing on another, never while Sojiro was in his office attending to their operations. He sauntered in with that sway of his hips - the same seductive movements obviously used against Sojiro’s assistant if his easy access into the office meant anything.

Sojiro placed his paperwork down onto his desk and sat back, smiling easily at his darling second son. “Well, hello there, Genji. What brings you to my office this afternoon?” He sits back in his seat as his son comes to sit on the left corner of his desk. The teenager is clad in another one of his adorably slutty outfits - high waisted shorts and a matching crop top. Sojiro’s fingers itch to slide against that small amount of bared midriff, perhaps even run higher to tweak one of his son’s nipples…He hums and slowly directs his attention to Genji’s face.

“To-san! I need some money~!” Genji chimes, looking down at his father with one of his signature smiles. Where normally Sojiro would give in, unable to deny his youngest son any of the nicest things in life, he decides to take some time today. Satisfy some of his more basic needs and curiosities. 

“Ahh, little sparrow. Come closer.” Sojiro grabs his youngest son by the waist and pulls him off the table and into his lap. The boy sits sideways in his father’s lap, facing the wall to their left. Sojiro’s hands hold those firms hips tight, keeping his little sparrow from flying away from his own father’s familiar contact. “Tell me, little one, what would you use Daddy’s money for?” The fingers of his left hand, stained with ink from writing all day, slides up from his waist to rub two fingers in circles against Genji’s right nipple.

The boy jumps at the movement from the desk, alarmed and flighty, and his smile falters as  his father felt up his pert tits. He recovers from the casual molestation surprisingly well, turning to his father with an even wider smiler - but it doesn’t do much to convince Sojiro of his son’s actual confidence or joy to be in the situation. He finds he doesn’t care, hardly even listening to Genji’s response. 

“Drugs. Weed, LSD...I’m thinking of getting some Coke for when I go out tonight,” Genji says, without too much hesitation. He doesn’t like lying to Sojiro, after all his father knew all the filthy details of his nightly happenings as a result of the crew he has to tail Genji each and every time he leaves the estate. 

Sojiro thinks for a moment, takes the opportunity to pinch Genji’s nipple between his two ink-stained fingers and savors the shudder it pulls from his younger son. Beneath them, his cock is stirring and beginning to press into the soft cushion of Genji’s thighs and ass. After a thick moment between the two of them, Sojiro finally sighs, “Get under the desk. If you really want that money, you’ll open wide.”

He delights in how tense Genji gets for a few seconds before he is sliding down to his knees and crawling beneath the desk. “Good little sparrow. I hope you’re as experienced at this as your guards claim you are, because it is no little task I am asking you to do.” He makes quick work of unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock before sliding his chair back into place and pressing a hand against Genji’s head. “Get to work. Time is money.” He picks his paperwork back up, and pretends he doesn’t almost drop it at the first feeling of a warm, metal piercing touching, followed by the spongy flat of Genji’s tongue, against the tip of his cock. “Good boy...What a good boy for me, Genji,” He praises, but that is the last he will acknowledge of his youngest son for a long time.

\--

Genji does his best to stay calm underneath the desk. He didn’t ever think that he’d end up in a situation like this - being forced to suck his father’s cock just for some drug money...And he didn’t think he’d ever stoop so low as to go through with it.

His father’s cock is wide and girthy in his mouth, perhaps even the thickest he had ever taken. If it had been any other time, he would have even enjoyed the challenge it presented...But now, its girth is a constant reminder of who it belongs to. The only man Genji has ever answered to...His father, the man who sired him. He shudders at the thought that the cum that gave way to him, and to Hanzo, came from the cock he was currently sucking.

Where he might normally let his mind go to autopilot and let his muscle memory take care of the rest, he is forced to give this task his full attention or risk choking or gagging on that fragrant dick. He spends most of the time sucking on half of the shaft, hands at the base to steady the cock as he did his best to please his father and make it all end faster. As it was, he had been on his knees for a minimum of twenty minutes. His jaw ached as he ran his tongue against the underside.

He was doing fairly well in keeping himself composed, though he could feel the tears coming as his mind worked to process the situation...That was, until he heard the door of the office once more. He tenses, but he decides that it can’t be the end of the world. He can’t stop now, can’t afford to lose any progress he has made in his goal of getting his father to cum so he could get out from under the desk and go get high enough to forget this had all ever happened. He lets the cock fall out of his mouth however, breathing as quietly as he could and rolling his tongue around the tip, listening to see who, exactly entered the room.

He wanted to weep when he heard the voice of the newcomer.

\--

Sojiro looked up from the contract he was skimming over when his door opened once more, wondering what sort of day it was that two people would disturb his business in under an hour. He grinned as the visitor was revealed to be none other than his eldest son, dressed quite prettily in a formal suit.

“I’m sorry to intrude, Oto-san, but I just wanted to get some papers signed before I leave for the meeting in Tokyo,” Hanzo greeted, bowing respectfully as he waited for his father to consent. How precious. He had never quite considered how beautiful and eager to please his eldest son was...But given the other happenings of that afternoon, needless to say it was now a possibility that he was considering. 

“That is fine, Hanzo. Please, tell me what they are as you put them on my desk for me to sign,” He responded, voice just as composed as it would be even without the younger Shimada heir suckling against his dick. Taking advantage of Hanzo’s distraction as he double checked his paperwork, he reached down to press his hand to the back of Genji’s head. The other did not need any further encouragement, dipping his head and starting to suck the length of his cock. 

“Here you go, Oto-san. The first is an agreement saying that if Mr. Sato agrees to forward customers to our brothels and dealers, that we will give him a twenty percent discount on weapon orders greater than fifty pieces?” The statement was truly more of a question, and Sojiro takes joy in how Hanzo’s cheeks flush with color under his father’s hard stare. 

He doesn’t let Hanzo squirm long, and signs the paper with a smile. Hanzo mirrors it, and the rest of the paperwork goes by quickly. He wonders how Hanzo would react if he knew that Genji was under Sojiro’ desk in that instant, wonders if Hanzo would timidly ask if he could join them or if he would be disgusted.

As he signs the last of Hanzo’s papers, he is hit with the thought of his two boys sharing his cock beneath him, perhaps even kissing each other with the head of his dick sandwiched between their lips. He doesn’t bother holding back, covering what would have been a pleasured sigh with a hum as he lets his orgasm wash over him. He is making eye contact with his smiling eldest son while his youngest is sucking down Sojiro’s creamy load. 

He sits back in his chair as Hanzo walked out, and wonders idly how he will get his eldest to put out when he returns from his trip to Tokyo. He doesn’t pay much attention as he pulls out a large handful of bills and places it on the desk for Genji. He doesn’t comment on the drop of cum resting just below Genji’s lip or the tears in his eyes as he grabs the bills and scurries out from the room.

\--

An hour later sees Genji sitting in his wing of the estate, three layers of clothes on and with his legs curled beneath him. He is fortunate to have the private quarters all to himself, fingers shaking as he sparks the end of his joint. 

And if he cries while he takes the first hit, at least nobody is around to see.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and more Shimadacest at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests :3


End file.
